


Don't judge a book by its cover, not all demons are evil

by BlossomRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action & Romance, Demon/Human Relationship, Demons, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Humans, M/M, Teen Romance, based on the anime, based on the first season, later on adult relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomRose/pseuds/BlossomRose
Summary: A month had passed since the incident in the forest during the training camp, everyone was trying to ajust to the now given circumstances. Shiemi and Shima seemed to understand it a bit better then the others. But they also had problems of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

Shima laid spread out on his bed in the dorm, the memories of that particular night just wouldn’t let go of him and he tried to make heads and tail of it.  
On one side, he felt nothing but fear and hate for these blue flames but on the other side, Rin was his friend and he just didn’t want to believe that he really was the son of satan.  
He just couldn't believe that this was the truth, or better spoken, he didin't want to believe it.  
Rin was such a nice person, a bit clumsy and goofy but all teenagers were like this at some point, he wasn't evil or had an evil aura on him.  
So how could this nice, caring, goofy and not very bad looking teen be the son of satan? This question was the one rolling around in Shimas head.  
But yet again, he had to admit that he took it a bit better then Ryuji had or Konekomaru even.  
While Ryuji was mad and didn't want to be near Rin for the time being but still thought of him as a friend, Konekomaru was just plain scared of the flames and of Rin.  
He wondered if the two of them would ever try to see Rin as no danger but as a potential ally, a friend, like he was before they knew his secret.  
His thoughts got interrupted when he heard the door to his room open and close again, followed by footsteps on the floor.  
He didn’t had to open his eyes to know that it was Bon, Konekomaru would have greeted him or knocked before entering.  
By the movement of the mattress, and the sudden warmth on his thigh he could tell Bon had set down next to him.  
Shima opened his eyes and looked at the older teen with the pierced ears, his head was hanging low, looking at his hands on his lap, not even looking at Shima, the pink haired teen could tell that something was on Bons mind.  
„Hey, Bon what’s up?“ he asked carefully, the elder teen turned his head to look at his long time friend.  
„Just need to talk to someone, or else I’ll explode“ he said, clenching his fist on his lap, Shima could hear suppressed anger in his friends voice.  
„I… just can’t get this into my head! It annoys me so much… to think that the son of satan goes to the same school, attends the same classes as we do and even has the same goal as I do… Why?!“ Bon sounded furious but also helpless at the same time.  
„Well, the way I see it, he’s by far not as evil as his father but we still need to be careful, he can’t control himself, yet.“ Shima answered.  
Bon looked up at him, „Ye... ye think so really?“ he asked in disbelief, the pink haired teen nodded, he wanted to think this and wanted to believe it.  
Bon sighed and loosened up a bit, it was like his anger let go of his thoughts, he smirked a bit, „Who would have thought ye could really think so rationally in this situation.“  
Shima smiled, „Yer just the same childish idiot as always“ Shima said, that earned him a glare from Bon.  
The pink haired teen snickered, Bon was older then him but still childish in some situations and Shima knew Bon hated it to be called childish but he did it anyway, he just couldn't resist.  
„I’m not childish“ he insisted and put on a pouting face. That made Shima laugh, „Oh Bon, don’t pout“ he reached up and gently touched Bons ear and then gently brushed by his piercings with his fingers, to reach the spot behind his ear.  
He had figured when he and Bon were still kids, Bon always liked it when someone touched his ears or even fondled a certain spot behind his ears so Shima did it now, in order to calm his friend down.  
Bon started to get that goofy smile he always had when Shima did that, he really calmed down. He looked, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest and he leaned into the touch, almost like a cat or a dog would.  
That made Shima smile, he always liked this relaxed expression on Bons face when he fonlded this spot behind his ear, it made his heart blossom.  
Like a rose greeting the spring.

A smile crossed Shimas face as Bon made him move and laid down next to him, so that Shima could reach better, it seemed as if Bon needed this caressing right now but would never tell Shima in words.  
„Ye know Shima, ye really know how to calm me down“ Bon said looking at him with a smirk, his voice was now softer then before.  
Shima laughed, „I know, that’s why we’re such good friends“ he said and continued to fondle the spot behind Bons ear.  
Shima had noticed, that ever since that night, Bon was even more around him than he used to be.  
That wondered and surprised Shima but made him somehow happy at the same time.  
He enjoyed Bons company but something deep within him knew there was more to this then that, he couldn’t put his finger on it what it was though quite yet.  
But that didn't matter right now, he had time to figure that out, right now he concentrated on this moment.  
He watched as Bon closed his eyes in order to enjoy it more and then he watched the relaxed expression on Bons face, he looked so peaceful.  
Not long after Bon had closed his eyes, he had fallen asleep.  
The pink haired teen smiled and stopped fondling the others ear, he just let Bon sleep and closed his eyes aswell for a while.

 

Shiemi was in her garden watering the plants, Nee upon her shoulder, she smiled and talked to Nee, she was happy right now and tried to distract herself from the thoughts that came to her once night fell.  
Being so wrapped up in her talking and smiling she didn't notice that figure crouched in the shadows of the trees, watching her.  
It had been there quite some time, it sat there day in day out, watching her, with curiosity.  
The person watching her with new awoken fascination was no other then Amaimon, the king of earth.  
Eversince that night he observed her, she caught his attention, the way she behaved and acted, the way she seemed to be the happiest while being in her garden or in nature in general.  
To the others, Amaimon had made believed that he was not there anymore, that he died, only Mephisto knew that he was still alive and he only transformed into his original 'human' form time to time, mostly when he watched her.  
She was nothing special, just a teenage girl but what was it about her that fascinated him so much?  
The Greenmen seemed to like her, especially the little one that was always around her.  
He had watched her for for a while, day by day, no one knew about that and she had never noticed him, that was something he enjoyed doing.  
And along the way, he had learned her habits, her way of talking, her true nature and the way she treated other people.  
He also had discovered that even if she was scared of his little brother, she tried her best to befriend him even though he was a demon, she truly was no person made for hate.  
Hate wasn’t in her blood and not a part of what she was made of, she was made of happiness, forgiveness and something else he couldn’t pronounce.  
Something, he didn’t know.  
He could have killed her, back then, in the forest, all these other times he watched her and even now but he never did.  
Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do so.  
He could just sit here and watch her, that was something he wasn’t used to but still, he did it.  
Shiemi currently was planting some new flowers, these were so beautiful she smiled and gave them water.  
„You know Nee? I wish I really could see the garden of Amahara one day. I bet it is even more beautiful then described in the stories and legends.“  
She smiled at the little Greenman and that gave a happy, „Neeee“ as an answer.  
//The garden of Amahara… Yes, it truly is lovely. She keeps talking about it… She really loves flowers// Amaimon thought to himself.  
As long as he watched her, he made sure no one attacked her, he wanted her to be safe at least in this garden that was so dear to her.  
Because deep down he knew she would be very sad if something happened to this garden and even further down in his heart he didn't want her to be sad.

As the sun began to set, Shiemi got up, she went into the house to eat with her mother and then she left to the storage house, to the little house of her own and started changing into her night yukata.  
She laid down and took a book, she read a bit, studied for class the next day and while she did that, her mind began to wander.  
//Rin really is a demon… I still believe that he is good, in his heart. Otherwise he wouldn’t have this goal, otherwise he would have hurt us on purpose, try to kill us. And if he was evil… he would have been killed by now. I want to believe that he is good.//  
Then she tried to focus again and even now, Amaimon watched her, //She somehow looks so peaceful when she sleeps... I wonder if that's normal here, if this world could be also something for e. Just like it is for my big brother// he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

This night Shiemi dreamed of Amaimon, the first time ever.  
She dreamt, that she was in her room, the windows were open and she was reading, everything was normal but suddenly she heard footsteps and there stood Amaimon, in her room, right by the window.  
He looked at her with his narutal bored expression, Shiemi gasped in surprise but strangely, she wasn’t scared of him.  
Even as he approached her, what she felt wasn't fear, she felt strangely attracted to him,and another a strange feeling lingering deep inside of her.  
Almost as if that feeling was asleep but longed to be woken up.  
As he stood right infront of her she didn’t deny him, she let him touch her hair, fondle it, let him bring his head close to hers.  
His blue eyes met hers and she couldn't look away, they were full of light and curiosity, the dark shadows made him look bored and listless.  
„Aren’t you afraid of me?“ he asked, she looked up at him with a smile on her face, „No, I’m not“ she answered him.  
„Why? I am your enemy“ he told her and exposed his pointy teeth in a mad grin.  
But there was something else to it, she could feel it, he didn't intend to attack or hurt her, if that would have been the case, he would have done it by now.  
She just kept smiling, „I don’t believe that someone is born evil and I do believe that even demons can change their way.“  
That made him stare at her in disbelief but she just smiled, „I don’t judge a book by it’s cover“ she explained.  
He chuckled, "I see, so you truly are a girl who belives that everyone can change. Hate is not a part of you."  
And then, he lowered his head to meet her lips with his…   
This was the moment she awoke from her dream.  
She turned around to lay on her side and faced the wall, „What a strange dream this was“ she whispered to herself.  
The sun began to rise, and the room was bathed in a golden, orange light, there was no use to try to sleep again so she just rolled around and relaxed her eyes a bit.  
//Why did I dream about Amaimon? What's the reason for this?// she thought.  
She kept on thinking about her weird dream and tried to figure out what if supposed to mean, until it was time to go to school.

 

Shima woke up and had the feeling he was pushed against the wall, he could feel the cold wall right infront of him, he faced it.  
As he opened his eyes and got used to the light, thta was shining through the window, he saw the cause of his weird sleeping position.  
Bon was still sleeping in his bed next to him and had moved around and therefore pushed him against the wall.  
The pink haired teen chuckled, this peaceful expression on Bons face was almost cute.  
He laid a hand on Bons shoulder and shook him lightly, „Bon, hey, Bon time to get up“ he said still a bit tired.  
The elder teen woke up, „Hm? What?“ he asked, as he saw, where he was and who woke him, he sat up rather quickly, „Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep yesterday“ he said, it almost sounded like an apology.  
Shima chuckled, „You did but I did aswell so don’t worry about it, it’s fine" he then sat up aswell.  
Bon nodded, „Okay“ he then got up, „Well, I say we get ready and then head to school.“  
Shima nodded, „Sounds good“ //Too bad, I would have loved to lay there with him a bit longer// he thought to himself.  
That made him wonder, why would he wish for something like this?   
Maybe because they knew each other for so long?   
Or because he liked Bon very much?  
Yeah, that’s it, Shima just blamed it on that and then got ready for school.

 

As school started, Shura, the new teacher, a very beautiful but also a very tomboyish woman, announced another boot camp for all of the students of cram school, a bit away from campus, so the could all train.  
They had to catch up with the training they had stopped a month ago due to Rins reveal.  
All the students would be going with Shura and Yukio again but now there would be two more teachers joining them.  
That came as a surprise for all of the students but there was no way of getting out of it either, so the only thing for them to do was, to look forward to this training.  
Said and done, the same evening all of them travelled to a remodeled hostel, that’s where they would train for several days now.  
While the teachers drew protective circles around the building, the students were shown to their rooms and were assigned roommates.  
Shima and Bon, Shiemi and Kamiki and Konekomaru and Rin.  
They all went to their rooms together and there were questions why they couldn’t put Konekomaru and Rin into the other boys room but now they saw, that there were only two beds in every room.  
As all of them had unpacked their stuff, they met in the dining room for more instructions, the first ones to make dinner were Rin and Konekomaru and the others were to clean and sort things until dinner was ready.  
Shiemi and Kamiki cleaned the dining room and halls, the girls were quiet while doing so, both in their on worlds in their heads.  
Once the dinner was over, they all went to their rooms, turning in for the night.  
Kamiki fell asleep fast but Shiemi was up for a while, she thought about the day and couldn’t get rid of the feeling of being watched.

Deep in the night, Shura was asleep in her bed, she heard the door open, she woke up but didn’t dare to move, she heard boots on the floor and felt that someone came closer.  
As the figure was only steps away she shot up, ready to defend herself, then she saw that it was Mephisto Pheles who had entered the room.  
„Dear god, you scared me what do you want from me this late at night?“ she asked him and put the sword away again.  
„On guard as always miss Kirigakure“ he said with a smirk on his face.  
She sighed, it irritated her that he just came in without any warning and woke her up, making her think, that she was in danger.  
„Anyways, I came to see if everything is going according to plan“ he continued to speak and that made her angry.  
„And that couldn’t have waited until the next day?!“ she asked, raising her voice in irritation.  
Mephisto chuckled and sat down on her bed, next to her, „No it couldn’t“ he simply said, „By day it's hard catch you alone.“  
„Why would you want to get me alone?“ she asked now a bit confused, Mephisto was some big riddle, not easy to understand and certainly not easy to solve.  
He came closer to her and she was not sure what to do so she just froze in track, watching him as he drew closer and closer to her.  
She didn’t even stop him, when his lips brushed against her own but she tensed up, she had no idea where this was going.  
He pulled back, grinning at her, „You didn’t deny me, why’s that?“ he wanted to know, she just shrugged.  
„Why should I? You didn’t hurt me, did you?“  
„So you allow every man to do that?“ he teased.  
„What do you take me for, Mr. Pheles?“ she asked back, looking him straight in the eye.  
„I always let you surprise me“ he then said, „When I think I figured you out, you prove me wrong, giving me another riddle about you to solve.“  
„So? You’re saying you’re either giving up or always watching me?“ she asked.  
„Oh no, I’ll never give up when it comes to you“ with these words, he leaned in and kissed her again.  
This time she gave a surprised sound but didn't push him away, if it was because she wanted this or because she knew he was stronger then her, she didn’t know yet but she knew somewhere deep down, it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the students were sent off into the woods, to solve some tasks and on patrol.  
They all took off in teams of three, the groups had a certain tension to it, it was Shiemi, Rin and Bon and Kamiki, Shima and Konekomaru.  
Rins group had some struggles, since Bon and Rin had problems with communication and interacting with each other.  
That made it also hard on Shiemi, she tried to keep the two of them as calm as she could but it was difficult since the two of them were both very stubborn.  
She went along with them into the woods, looking every so often to the side, to see, if they were still on the right path //I wish they would just stop fighting and get their acts together, they can't change the fact that they are on a team together, they should work together, at least for now// she thought to herself, as she listened to their fighting and sighed.  
It took them longer then the other team to get their tasks done, the sun had begun to set, as they were on their way back to the hostel.  
On the way there, it was surprisingly quiet, Shiemi guessed, that they just had enough and/or sore throats.  
//I don't mind this silence but it almost feels depressing, I wish I could think of something to make them talk at last with me//, she thought to herself.  
All of a sudden Rin called out, „Watch out!“ and threw himself to the ground, pulling Shiemi and Bon along with him.  
While Bon complained about it, "What was that about you moron?!", Shiemi saw the problem, a group of coaltars flew over their heads but they couldn’t stay on the ground for too long, hobgoblins were coming at them.  
She scrambled backwards and got on her feet again, Bon recited the phrases to rid them and rin tried to defeat them aswell.  
"God, where did these come from?!" Bon asked while he ducked to avoid breathing in one of the coaltars.  
"I don't know but I doubt that this is part of the training" Rin replied as he killed a goblin.  
Shiemi summoned Nee and fought for herself //I can't just do nothing, I need to help or at least try.//  
All of a sudden, the hobgoblins drew back and the teens heard footsteps, they approached slowly.  
„Damn it“ Bon cursed and looked into the darkness of the forest, „Moriyama, you okay?“ he asked without looking at her, Bon worried more about Shiemi then he did about Rin in this situation.  
„Yes I am“ she said and came closer to the boys again, Rin took her between himself and Bon.  
Then, out of the woods, a figure appeared, he held a chain in his hand, on the other end of it, a hobgoblin and a bored look on his face, he wasn’t taller then Bon.  
„Amaimon“ Rin growled and clenched his fists.  
„That demonking from last time“ Bon gasped and anger rushed through him, Shiemi gulped //he just looks like a normal boy, if it wasn’t for that hobgoblin...//  
Amaimon noticed, that Shiemi wasn’t glaring at him with hate but with a bit of fear and curiosity so he gave the group a lame grin.  
Then he vanished again, and along with him, the group of Hobgoblins.  
"WHat the heck was that for? Is he making fun of us?!" Bon asked, still mad.  
"Dunno" Rin shrugged and looked at the girl, "You okay Shiemi? You seem worn out" He said, one could hear the slight concern in his voice.  
"Hm? No, I'm fine, don't worry" she replied and looked at Rin with a smile, //I just wonder what all of this was about.//

Later that evening, Shiemi sat in her room with the desk light on, Kamiki was already asleep, but the blonde girl was still up studying, she wanted to get the classes right, she seemed not to be doing well in.  
When she heard a crackling in the trees, although no wind or breeze was going.  
She looked up but saw nothing //That's weird, I thought I heard something//, she went to the window, then she saw it, she saw someone in the shadow of the trees looking at her.  
It scared her and she was about to scream when she remembered, that Kamiki was asleep and she didn’t want to wake her classmate so she just gasped and stared at the figure.  
She looked at it for a while, until it decided to reveal itself, it was Amaimon, he came closer but kept a certain distance, to show that he wasn’t in for a fight.  
He came as close as the barrier allowed him to and just looked at her, she wasn’t sure what to do now.  
It was uncomfortable this situation but she couldn't say that she was afriad but if that was because of the barrier, she wasn't sure.  
„Are you afraid?“ Amaimon finally spoke, he just looked at her, he sounded monotone and bored.  
That surprised her and she couldn’t react to it right away, she had to think about his words.  
She the opened her mouth, „I wouldn’t say afraid“ she replied and tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
He kept on looking at her until she finished her sentence, „I would call it respect“, she then finally said.  
He didn’t seem to believe her but a smirk crossed his face as he tilted his head to the side, „Is that so? So if I would come closer, would you be afraid what I would do to you?“ he wanted to know.  
She gulped and now tried to look him in the eye, „I don’t know, I can’t say“ she replied.  
She couldn’t help but to think of the dream she had a while ago, after that dream, she hadn't been afraid either, she just had been confused.  
He turned into his demon form but never broke eyecontact with her, „Are you still not afraid of me?“ he asked.  
Shiemi could hear curiosity in his voice, //is this a game to him? Is he just playing with me?//  
As she saw his demonic form, she gasped and froze for a long moment.  
But before she could say something, Behemoth pulled on the chains, 'Amaimon, we need to go, the teachers noticed us‘, he said but it was obvious, that only Amaimon could understand this hobgoblin.  
Amaimon looked at Shiemi, „See you soon“, he said before he disappeared into the night.  
Shiemi kep on looking out of the window, trying to fit this memory into her brain.

'Sorry for pulling you away but I didn’t want to risk your live or even mine‘, Behemoth said a he climbed onto Amaimons lap as they arrived at their home.  
Amaimon fondled the top of Behemoths head, „It’s okay, I got carried away. She just has... I don't know how to explain it... She is special“ he said.  
Behemoth looked up at Amaimon, 'Still, I've never seen you like this, I really hope that you find your mate in her. She smells really good.‘ he replied.  
„It’s not just about that for me“, he demonking said, "It used to but not when it comes to her".  
He looked out of the window of his little house, he saw all kinds of flowers, trees and the grass was lovely and green.  
Deep within gehenna, there was this so called garden of Amahara, it was the home of Amaimon, the king of earth.  
„I heard that she spoke of this place, I really hope, I will be able to show her the garden one day. And she has a natural connection to greenmen, she seems almost too perfect for my hands to hold.“  
Amaimon said almost in a kind of day dreaming voice.  
Behemoth poked the demonkings chest with his nose, 'I understand but why would you want to hold her in your hands? She is a bit taller than I am so I bet she wouldn’t fit into your hands fully, would she?‘ He asked confused.  
Amaimon cracked up laughing, „Not literally silly! I meant holding her in my arms or heart even, she’s so pure, so innocent and I am… well, I am who I am“ He said.  
'You make it sound like that's a bad thing'; Behemoth pointed out as he curled up on Amaimons lap.  
"I don't know, maybe it is, maybe not, who knows. I just want to know if she really is afraid of me or not." he said while he stroked Behemoths head gently until the hobgoblin fell asleep.

"How come Amaimon showed up AGAIN!?" Shura growled at Mephisto as he showed up again the same night.  
The man chuckled, "I don't know, my brother always has been curious" he said and ignored Shuras anger about the whole situation.  
"Don't give me that crap! You knew he would come!" she yelled at him, she was less then pleased about this.  
"Calm down, beautiful, although you are really sexy when your mad" Mephisto grinned and had to duck in the next moment as shuar aimed her sword towards his head.  
"Shut up!" she growled before she took a very deep breath, "So you're saying, you had nothing to do with Amaimons sudden appearance?" she asked.  
The demon shook his head, "Nope, I had nothing to do with it, nor did I know he would show himself after the incident a month ago... I thought he had learned his lesson", Mephisto said.  
That seemed to calm her and she leaned back against the head piece of the small bed, "Okay, then I guess I believe you" she said.  
He smirked, "Thank you" he leaned in to kiss her but she held up a hand so he kissed her hand instead of this actual goal, her lips.  
"Not so fast, first I want to know what this is all about" she said, he just chuckled.  
"My my, you really are a demanding woman, aren't you?" he then took a deep breath, "Isn't it obvious? I am trying to distract you from your anger"  
"With kisses? I don't even know if you're planning something or if this is just for your entertainment. I won't let myself being used by some man, especially not by a demon like you" she said seriously.  
"I do know that" he replied simply, "If I just wanted to toy with you I wouldn't sit here and talk, I would just do what I want, well knowing I could but you would hate me after that so I'm patient and explain and wait."  
That made her speechless for a very long moment.  
"So you're saying I'm somehow special to you?" she then asked carefully.  
"I thought thta was obvious" he smirked as he leaned in again to kiss her again and this thíme he succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

As dawn broke, Shura fell back onto the mattress, she had been up the entire night but she wasn't alone.  
Mephisto fell back as well, right next to her a large grin on his face, „You sure are a woman with endurance.“   
She turned her head, „Oh shut up“ she breathed but at the same time, grinned back at him, „You know we shouldn’t have done this, right?“   
„I know, just like last night“ he just said, „But that didn’t stop you, did it?“   
„Any crap“ she sat up again, „I should get some sleep, got some classes to teach in a couple of hours“ she said and laid down properly and pulled the blanket over her body.  
Mephisto didn’t move a muscle he just said, „Do that.“   
„You can leave now“ she then said as she turned off the light, feeling a bit weird with him being still in the room.  
„I can, doesn’t mean I will“ he simply said and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
She sighed but she wasn’t in for a discussion so she just said, „Okay but don’t you dare to do anything creepy, I need sleep“ she growled as she fell asleep.  
Mephisto sniggered, „Don’t you worry pretty lady.“ he played with a strand of her long hair and grinned.  
He laid there, just watching her sleep, this calm expression on her face, the deep breaths that caused her chest to move in steady up and downs.  
She was so beautiful and yet, once she opened her mouth this beauty got disturbed by the sailors tongue she had on her.  
The demon knew, that this relationship was not allowed but he couldn't hep it, he felt a deep attraction towards Shura.  
Although he wouldn't admit it.  
And he was almost positive, Shura felt the same way.  
//But this sort of danger and the fact that we have to keep it hidden makes it all the more interesting// he thought to himself.

 

Shiemi woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, she had been dreaming of Amaimon again and that confused her so much.  
In this dream he had been so close, he was transformed and his demonic tail moved around but he looked sad.  
He had asked her again if she was afraid of him but she wasn’t, she said no but as soon as she said that, she got pulled back by some strange force and screamed.  
She couldn’t see what pulled her back nor could she feel it but she could see Amaimons face, he screamed aswell and the sadness turned into despair as he stretched out his hand and tried to hold onto her.  
She also had stretched out to grab his hand but there was just too much space between them, then she had the feeling that she was falling.  
Then she woke up and that dream gave her this gut feeling.  
Shiemi didn't know what these dreams meant, they confused her but she would like to know.  
She got dressed and then turned to Kamikis bed, she was still asleep, Shiemi smiled and went out of the room into the bathroom.  
The girl washed her face and hands and as she looked up and into the mirror she took a deep breath.  
„Why do I have these dreams?“ she asked herself, //Maybe he is creeping into my dreams... Are demons even able to do that?//.  
Nee climbed onto her shoulder, „Nee?“ he asked confused.  
She smiled, „It’s nothing, I just keep having weird dreams“ she tried to explain to him and let him climb into the breast pocket of her shirt.  
She then left the bathroom again and went into the dining room, she was the first one, not even Rin or Yukio were there.  
So she decided to clean the tables and start to make the breakfast.  
Short after she started, Yukio entered the large room, „Good morning, Shiemi“ he said and smiled at her.  
„Good morning Yuki“ she smiled back and continued her work.  
„Already working hard?“ he smiled, „Can I help you?“ he asked as he started breakfast.  
Shiemi smiled, „Thank you.“

 

Shima woke up in the morning and as he got up, he noticed Bon at his desk, learning and receiding.  
„You were up the entire night?“ Shima asked confused as he stretched out and yawned.  
Bon looked up at Shima, „No you doofus, I’m up since 8am“ he said and pointed at the clock on the wall, Shima checked the time, 9.45am.  
„Ups“ Shima grinned, „Why didn’t you wake me? I slept through breakfast“ he said, sounding a bit disappointed.  
„Well, you were so cute, I didn’t want to wake you“ Bon said without realising what he just said, it took him a couple of seconds before he realised it and his cheeks flushed red.  
Shimas cheeks got red aswell and the only thing the could say was a simple. „Oh, okay.“  
Bon scratched the back of his head, he felt uncomfortable with this situation, Shima saw that clearly.  
„Hey, it’s fine, I think I know how you mean that, so don’t stress“ Shima grinned //Although I wish you mean that just the way you said it//.  
Bon smiled, „Okay“ he just said and turned back to his books, //Crap, that was close, he mustn’t know that I like him a lot//.  
Shima looked at him for another long moment, then he turned to his backpack and pulled out a new shirt and Pants.  
He changed Bon couldn't help but to look at the other teen, //Damn he's so beautiful// he thought.  
Shima looked at Bon after he was done, "Plaese tell me you saved somethign for me to eat" he practically begged, ignoring the fact that Bon had been watching him.  
The elder teen grinned, "Sure, not much but I was able to save you these", he pulled out some onigiri, wrapped up in a napkin.  
"Yaay thank you so much Bon" Shima called out excited and took one of them.  
He started to eat and looked happy, Bon watched him for a long moment before he said, "Hurry up, call starts soon."  
Shima then downed all them in a fast pace, "Good then let's go."  
Bon grabbed his notebook and ran after Shima //He really is a dear friend... But why am I feeling so strange?//

 

As Shura started teaching, Mephisto got dressed and pulled out his phone to call his brother.  
It took Amaimon a while to answer, „What is it?“ he asked, sounding still half asleep.  
„Did I wake you?“ Mephisto asked a bit confused.  
„Yes you did, what do you want?“ Amaimon wanted to know, yawning loudly.  
„I just wanted to know why you keep creeping around my students without any orders“ he said as he placed his hat on his head.  
„I have my reasons big brother“ he just responded and yawned again.  
„Does it have anything to do with the fiasco in the woods you caused a month ago?“ mephisto sighed.  
„To tease him was your order“ Amaimon responded, „And that escalated, I admit it but it was your order nevertheless.“  
„Okay, okay, I understand but that doesn’t answer my question“ Mephisto responded, „So , what are you planning younger brother?“  
„I’m planning nothing“ the other demon shrugged and Mephisto could hear Behemoth in the background, even though Mephisto was a demon he couldn’t really understand what the hobgoblin said, since he was Amaimons familiar.  
„Is there anything else you want?“ Amaimon asked then.  
„No no, just stay away okay? Unless you want to talk to me“ Mephisto hung up and went out of the room to observe hsi students.  
But mostly Shura.

Amaimon put the phone away and fell back into his pillows, Behemoth, who laid next to Amaimons head on the pillow flew a bit up into the air, due to this sudden weight and landed on his back.  
„What happened?“ he asked and rubbed his eyes as he rolled over on his belly again.  
„Mephisto said I should stay away“ Amaimon said and closed his eyes again, he sighed, „But that’s not possible.“  
Behemoth climbed back onto the pillow, „I know that… But I don’t think you can tell Mephisto the reason… He most likely will kill you“ the goblin said.  
Amaimon just nodded and sighed.  
//If I could only get my thoughts away from her//, he thought but at the same time he knew, that that would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ^-^  
> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update and that this chapter is rather short and boring but it's sort of a filler >.<  
> The next chapter will be hopefully longer and more ecxiting, I promise.  
> But thanks for reading anyway and I hope you like the story so far :3  
> See you soon ^-^ BlossomRose


End file.
